


Die Eichhörnchen-Apokalypse

by DieLadi



Series: Killertiere [2]
Category: Fewjar, Youtuber Berliner Cluster
Genre: Abenteuer, Humor, M/M, Romanze, apokalypse - Freeform, boyslove, schräg
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:20:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22390921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieLadi/pseuds/DieLadi
Summary: Bitte verzeiht mir diese Geschichte. Bitte nehmt sie nicht zu Ernst. Und bitte sucht nicht zu verzweifelt nach Sinn oder Logik darin, denn ihr werdet vermutlich nicht fündig werden. Der Inhalt? Nun, es geht um ein paar Leute vom Berliner Cluster und die Frage, was Eichhörnchen damit zu tun haben, dass die Welt kurzzeitig untergeht?
Relationships: Jako / Marti, Olli / David, Rob / Dom, Steve / Rick
Series: Killertiere [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558960
Kudos: 1





	1. 14. Februar, gegen 14:00 Uhr

Wie alle großen Ereignisse, ob nun Katastrophen oder anderes, begann auch dieses hier ganz klein. Unbemerkt von der Welt geschah es an einem nasskalten Wintertag, dass aus einem Labor am Stadtrand von Berlin einige Tiere in die Freiheit entkamen.

* * *

Mit allem möglichen hätten sie gerechnet.

Niemanden hätte es gewundert, wenn der große Atombombenknall die Welt in Schutt und Asche gelegt hätte. Bei all den großen Präsidenten und kleinen Diktatoren, die es so gab, war es eigentlich ein Wunder, dass das noch nicht passiert war.

Auch eine Zombie- Apokalypse wäre denkbar gewesen. Sie als eingeschworene Nerds hätten ihre Videospiel- Erfahrung genutzt, um das ganze zu überleben.

Und auch der Meteorit aus dem All, der die Erde zerfetzt, wäre wahrscheinlicher gewesen.

Das jedoch, was dann tatsächlich passierte, traf alle vollkommen unvorbereitet.

* * *

14\. Februar, gegen 14 Uhr

Steve und Rick saßen in ihren Räumlichkeiten im Büro und arbeiteten. Steve schnitt ein Video. Rick dagegen tüftelte schon am Konzept für das nächste: er suchte "dumme Kacke aus dem Internet".

Hin und wieder, wenn er auf etwas besonders dämliches stieß, gab er seine Rick- typischen Brummgeräusche von sich. 

Steve schmunzelte. Seit wenigen Tagen war Rick nun nicht mehr nur sein bester Freund, sondern sein Freund. Sprache war schon etwas interessantes: wie doch das weglassen eines Wortes einer Formulierung eine ganz andere Bedeutung gab.

Steve war sehr glücklich, dass sie beide sich endlich getraut hatten, sich einzugestehen, dass sie sich in einander verliebt hatten.

Er senkte den Blick auf den Bildschirm und konzentrierte sich wieder auf seine Arbeit. 

Im Büro nebenan saßen zur selben Zeit Frodo, Flo, Robin und Olli am Konzept für die erste eigene Nerdscope- Folge.

Einen Raum weiter diskutierten Marti, Marie und Dominik darüber, wer als Gäste für den nächsten Bongo Boulevard in Frage käme. Und irgendwo lief noch David Hain herum.

Es war also ein ganz normaler Tag hier im Büro, und niemand von ihnen ahnte auch nur, was da auf kleinen Pfoten auf sie zu kam.

Steve arbeitete hochkonzentriert. Er schaute erst wieder auf, als Rick ihn anmotzte: "Steve, du blödes Arschloch, jetzt übertreibst du aber echt!" 

Er sah seinen aufgebrachten Freund mit großen Augen an und fragte:

"Wieso? Was ist denn los?"

"Na das hier! Wie hast du das gemacht?"

Rick zeigte auf seinen Bildschirm.

Steve flitzte zu ihm hinüber und sah sich an, was seinen Freund so aufregte. Über den Bildschirm lief ein News Ticker. Und dort stand in dicker roter Schrift:

"Achtung, ein wichtiger Hinweis für die Bevölkerung von Berlin und Umgebung: es ist ein neuartiges Virus aufgetreten, die Krankenhäuser vermelden seit Tagen einen stetigen Anstieg der entsprechenden Patienten. Die Betroffenen zeichnen sich durch ungewöhnliches Verhalten aus. Sie sind nicht mehr in der Lage, irgendwelche logischen Handlungsabläufe zu vollbringen, sondern sind unentwegt und auch aggressiv auf der Suche nach allem, was Pink ist und glitzert. 

Meiden Sie den körperlichen Kontakt mit betroffenen. Meiden Sie Parks und Grünanlagen. Meiden Sie die dort frei lebenden Tiere, vor allem Eichhörnchen. Denn es gibt erste Vermutungen, dass das Virus von einigen Exemplaren ausgeht, die an einem rosa Fell und einem pinken glitzernden Schweif zu erkennen sind und die sich äußerst schnell vermehren. Achtung, ein wichtiger..."

Und der Lauftext begann von vorn.

"Jetzt gib schon zu, du Penner, dass du dahinter steckst", brummte Rick.

Steve schüttelte den Kopf. Ihm war klar, warum Rick ihn verdächtigte, diese Meldung irgendwie manipuliert zu haben. Nach den dramatischen Erlebnissen im Zoo, vor allem im Bärenkäfig, wo Rick behauptet hatte, in der Dunkelheit etwas schnaufen gehört zu haben, obwohl die Bären gar nicht da gewesen, sondern schon seit Wochen in einem anderen Zoo untergebracht waren, hatte Steve ihn geneckt und behauptet, das, was er gehört hatte, wären Killer- Eichhörnchen gewesen. Und seitdem hatte er ihn immer wieder mal damit aufgezogen.

Hieran jedoch war Steve definitiv unschuldig.

"Nein, Rick, damit habe ich nichts zu tun." 

Der Ernst in Steves Stimme, Steve, der sonst für jede Alberei zu haben war, überzeugte Rick, dass sein Freund die Wahrheit sagte.

"Du willst damit sagen, die Meldung ist echt?"

Rick sah jetzt doch erschrocken aus. 

Steve zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Na ja, von mir ist das jedenfalls nicht."

Sie sahen sich skeptisch an.

"Rick, ich glaube, wir sollten das mal den anderen zeigen."

Rick nickte und stand auf. Als sie denn großen Konferenzraum durchquerten, sagte Steve: "Warte mal!" Und dann schaltete er den darin befindlichen Fernseher ein. Er brauchte nicht suchen. Direkt der erste Sender zeigte eine aufgeregte Reporterin, die von dem Virus sprach.

Nach kurzer Zeit kam ein hochrangiger Vertreter der Polizei vor die Kamera. Er gab zu verstehen, dass die Situation ernster sei, als bis zu diesem Moment noch angenommen. Er bat die Bevölkerung, Ruhe zu bewahren. Man solle, wenn möglich, in den Gebäuden bleiben, und wenn man nach draußen ginge, dann nicht alleine, und man solle etwas mit sich führen, mit dem man sich verteidigen könne. 

Denn inzwischen ginge die Gefahr nicht mehr nur von den Eichhörnchen aus, die sich im übrigen nach wie vor rasend schnell vermehrten, sondern auch von immer größer werdenden Gruppen Infizierter, die auf der suche nach pinkem Glitzer durch die Straßen zögen.

Das war der Moment, wo Rick sich umdrehte, nacheinander die Türen der anderen Büros aufriss und brüllte:"Alle in den Konferenzraum, sofort!"

Erstaunt kamen alle und sahen Rick, der den zitternden Steve inzwischen in seinem Arm hielt, auf den Bildschirm starren. Also schauten auch sie dort hin.

In den nächsten Minuten herrschte Stille, nur unterbrochen von Äußerungen wie: "Was?!", "Verarschen die uns?" oder "Ist das echt?"

Dann redeten alle durcheinander.

"Scheiße, was machen wir denn denn jetzt?"

"Wie es aussieht, müssen wir erst mal hier bleiben ..."

"Haben wir eigentlich genug Lebensmittel hier?"

Marie war es, die schließlich Ruhe in das Ganze brachte.

„Leute, jetzt mal langsam. Wir rufen jetzt alle erst mal unsre Familien an, vergewissern uns, dass es allen gut geht und schärfen ihnen ein, zu Hause zu bleiben. Und dann setzen wir uns hier um den Konferenztisch und machen Bestandsaufnahme.“

Alle nickten, holten ihre Handys raus.

Es wurde getippt, gewartet, geredet. Erleichtert geseufzt.

Doch dann hörte man ein schluchzen.

Alle drehten sich um.

Es war Marti.

„Jako ... “, flüsterte er angstvoll den Namen seines Mannes.

„Jako und Felix sind draußen, im grünen, auf Drehortsuche ... und ich kann sie nicht erreichen ...“


	2. 14. Februar, gegen 14:30 Uhr

14\. Februar, gegen 14:30 Uhr

Alle hielten den Atem an.

In dem Augenblick klingelte Martis Handy. Auf dem Display leuchtete Jakos Nummer.

Marti ging sofort dran und stellte auf Lautsprecher.

„Marti, hallo, Schatz, hast du gerade versucht, mich zu erreichen? Ich hatte die Kamera in der Hand, konnte nicht dran gehen.“

Man sah regelrecht, wie Marti vor Erleichterung das Blut ins Gesicht schoss.

„Jako! Geht es dir und Felix gut? Ihr müsst zurück kommen! Sofort! Ins Büro!“

„Marti, nun beruhige dich mal! Was ist denn überhaupt los!“

Marti erzählte abgehackt und aufgeregt von den Nachrichten. Jako und Felix hatten noch nichts davon mitbekommen. Und wenn man ehrlich war, glaubte Jako ihm zuerst kein Wort. Konnte man ihm nicht mal übelnehmen.

Erst nachdem Marie das Handy übernommen hatte, die Geschichte bestätigt hatte und Jako versichert hatte, dass es ich nicht um einen von Martis üblichen schrägen Scherzen handelte, erfasste er den Ernst der Lage.

„Okay, wir machen uns auf den Weg.“

Marti übernahm noch mal das Telefon.

„Jako, haltet euch von anderen Menschen fern, ja? Und auch von Tieren! Passt auf euch auf! Bis gleich!“

„Machen wir Marti. Ich liebe dich.“

„Ich dich auch“, sagte Marti und legte auf.

Er war erleichtert, aber wirklich gut würde es ihm erst gehen, wenn Jako und Felix hier bei ihnen waren.

Sie versammelten sich um den großen Tisch.

Alle anderen bestätigen, dass sie ihre Familien erreicht hatten, dass alle soweit informiert und vorläufig in Sicherheit waren.

„Und wie geht es nun weiter?“, fragte Flo.

„Nun“, sagte Marie, „wir werden uns darauf einrichten müssen, hier zu übernachten. Heute, und vielleicht die nächsten Tage... wir werden sehen, wie sich alles entwickelt. Schlafmöglichkeiten sind begrenzt, aber notfalls müssen es ein paar Kissen und Decken auf dem Boden tun.“

Man nickte.

„Zu Essen haben wir auch für ein paar Tage.“

Ja, der Kühlschrank war gut gefüllt. Da viele von ihnen oftmals ganze Tage hier zubrachten, hatte Marie einen Einkaufsdienst organisiert. Jeder von ihnen war reihum dran, einzukaufen und den Vorrat aufzufüllen. Sich hier eben ein Sandwich oder Nudeln mit Fertigsoße oder dergleichen zu machen, war auf Dauer billiger als immer Essen zu bestellen, und auch abwechslungsreicher. Und außerdem hing einem das gelieferte Essen irgendwann einfach zum Halse raus.

Gestern erst war Dominik an der Reihe gewesen, und da er das immer am gewissenhaftesten machte, war alles da, was das Herz begehrte. Das würde mit ein bisschen Planung mindestens eine Woche reichen.

Also war die Lage im Moment erst einmal recht überschaubar.

„Ich kann das noch gar nicht richtig glauben“, sagte Robin und nahm Dominiks Hand.

Dominik küsste ihn sanft.

„Mir kommt das auch sehr abstrus vor“, sagte er dann in die Runde.

Sie saßen schweigend, wussten einfach nicht, was sie jetzt tun sollten.

„Still mal“, rief Steve und zweigte auf den Fernsehschirm. „Der Oberbürgermeister hat was zu sagen!“

Der genannte stand vor der Kamera uns sah sehr ernst aus.

„Liebe Mitbürger, wir bitten noch mal, Ruhe zu bewahren. Bleiben Sie in Ihren Häusern. Gehen Sie nicht nach draußen. Es wird mit Hochdruck an einem Mittel gegen den Virus geforscht. Wir wissen noch nicht, wie die Infizierten in den nächsten Tagen reagieren werden.“

Er strich sich sorgenvoll über die Stirn. Kein Gutes Zeichen, wenn ein Politiker Gefühl zeigt.

„Im Augenblick wissen wir, dass sie sich auf alles in pink, rosa und Glitzer stürzen, so auch auf Menschen, die eine der genannten Farben in ihrer Kleidung oder auch ihrer dekorativen Kosmetik bei sich tragen. Sie trachten allerdings nicht danach, den Menschen zu verletzen, sondern zu ...“

Er zögerte einen Augenblick.

„ ... küssen. Da sie dabei allerdings rücksichtslos und teilweise aggressiv vorgehen, kann es unter Umständen doch zu Verletzungen kommen. Abgesehen davon geht der Virus auf den geküssten über, der dann ebenso der Krankheit anheim fällt.“

Eine Reporterin trat vor die Kamera.

„Unserem Korrespondent Matthias Schiffer ist es gelungen, einem Rudel der Eichhörnchen zu entkommen. Matthias, was ist geschehen?“

Ein abgehetzt wirkender Mann kam ins Bild.

„Ich war im Park unterwegs. Und da waren sie. Ungefähr hundert Stück. Sie kamen auf mich zu.“

Verwackeltes Bildmaterial. Es waren ca. 20 Tiere, die Angst des Mannes hatte sie multipliziert.

Und sie waren rosa.

Fucking rosa!

Und die pinken glitzernden Schwänze waren ganz gut zu erkennen.

Und sie waren schnell!

„Wenn mich nicht diese beiden jungen Männer in ihr Auto gelassen hätten, hätten mich die Viecher erwischt!“

Die Kamera schwenkte um.

Marti quietschte auf.

Das waren Felix und Jako!

Na zumindest wusste er jetzt, dass es den beiden im Moment gut ging. Gott sei Dank.

„Zurück zu unserer Reporterin.“

Marti verfolgte das Geschehen auf dem Bildschirm nicht mehr.

Er setzte sich auf einen der Stühle und begann, seine Hände zu kneten. Im Moment ging es Jako gut. Aber er wäre erst wieder vollständig beruhigt, wenn sie beide gesund und heile hier wären.

Er seufzte.

Dominik hatte den Raum verlassen und kam einige Zeit später zurück. Er hatte erst mal Kaffee für alle gemacht.

Robin schenkte ein und verteilte die Tassen.

„Vielleicht ...", sagte Marie, „sollten wir alle erst mal mit unserer Arbeit weitermachen. Das würde uns ablenken, und wer weiß, vielleicht ist die Lage ja morgen schon wieder unter Kontrolle und dann sind wir froh, wenn wir ...“

Sie dachte einfach, dass Arbeit in dem Falle jetzt die beste Ablenkung wäre. Und sie hatte sicher recht.

„Wir sollten allerdings“, sagte Flo, „ einen News-Dienst einrichten. Dass immer einer von uns vor dem Fernseher hockt und wir keine Neuigkeiten verpassen.“

„Ich fang an“, sagte Marti. „ich bin jetzt doch nicht in der Lage, was konstruktives zu machen.“

Alle waren einverstanden, und so verteilten sie sich in die Büros, während Marti die erste News- Wache übernahm.


	3. 14. Februar, gegen 15:30 Uhr

14.Februar, ca. 15:30 Uhr

Inzwischen war fast eine Stunde vergangen. Marti starrte immer noch auf das Fernsehgerät. Die Entwicklung schien beunruhigend, die Infektion schien sich immer mehr auszubreiten.

Immer mehr Städte in Brandenburg schilderten ähnliche Zustände wie in Berlin, und niemand wusste zu sagen, ob und wann die Ausbreitung eingedämmt werden konnte.

Es gab immer mehr Infizierte. Menschen wie Eichhörnchen.

Marie und Dominik hatten versucht, ihre Gedanken zu ordnen und sich wieder den möglichen Kandidaten für den nächsten Bongo Boulevard zu widmen. David hatte sich zu ihnen gesellt. Er war zwar nicht im Thema, wollte aber jetzt nicht alleine sein. Sie waren ihre Liste durchgegangen und hatten die Mails gelesen, die sie diesbezüglich bekommen hatten.

Wirklich fruchttragend war der Versuch nicht.

Sie waren mit den Gedanken nicht recht bei der Sache, wer konnte es ihnen auch verdenken.

Frodo, Flo, Olli und Robin hatten ebenfalls versucht, zu arbeiten, sie diskutierten die Themen für die Sendung. Bis Frodo irgendwann sagte:

„Wer weiß, ob es überhaupt noch eine nächste Sendung geben wird, bzw. irgendwen, der sie ansehen kann ...“

Sie hatten sich betroffen angeschaut.. Robin jedoch hatte gesagt:

„Lasst uns so tun, als ob alles in Ordnung wäre. Das ist das vernünftigste im Moment.“

Die anderen nickten, und sie machten weiter.

Robin jedoch dachte an Dominik, seinen liebsten, seinen Dom ... er würde am liebsten jetzt, in diesem Augenblick, vor ihm knien und seinen Schutz spüren ... ja, die beiden lebten eine Sub-Dom-Beziehung, darüber wusste auch jeder Bescheid, und warum auch nicht, solange sie beide doch glücklich damit waren.

Robin hatte geseufzt und seine Gedanken wieder den anderen zugewandt.

Steve und Rick waren in ihr Büro getrabt.

Steve hatte sich wieder ans Schneiden gemacht und Rick ... tja, der hatte nur aus dem Fenster gestarrt.

Er konnte sich jetzt nicht auf irgendwelchen Mist aus dem Netz konzentrieren.

Seine Gedanken schwebten um Steve.

Die ganze Zeit um Steve.

Schließlich hatte er zu seinem Liebsten hinüber geschaut und hatte beschlossen:

Er würde ihn beschützen. Koste es, was es wolle.

Und wenn ihm das nicht gelingen sollte, würde er gemeinsam mit ihm zu Grunde gehen.

Mit diesem Gedanken war so etwas wie Zufriedenheit in sein Herz eingekehrt.

Nun hatte er den Kopf frei gehabt und konnte sich wieder dem Blödsinn aus dem World Wide Web zuwenden.

Marti saß inzwischen immer noch im Konferenzraum.

Er wurde von Minute zu Minute unruhiger. Felix und Jako müssten eigentlich so langsam mal auftauchen. Es war immerhin eine Stunde her, dass sie telefoniert hatten.

Er hibbelte unruhig auf seinem Stuhl herum.

Er ging zur Balkontür, um seine Stirn an der Scheibe zu kühlen.

Seine Augen wurden riesengroß.

Er schrie laut auf. „Ach du verfickte Scheiße!“

Die anderen kamen angerannt, alle.

„Marti, was ist los?“

Marti zeigte nach draußen.

Auf dem Balkon saß ein ganzes Rudel Eichhörnchen. Natürlich die rosa Viecher mit ...schon klar. Mit Pinkem Glitzerschwanz.

Die Viecher saßen einfach nur da und starrten nach drinnen. Sie hatten wohl die Bewegungen hinter der Glasscheibe gesehen.

„Die Fensterscheibe wird doch wohl halten, oder?“, fragte Robin ängstlich.

Keiner antwortete.

Die Tiere allerdings saßen einfach nur still da.

„Kann man die nicht verscheuchen?“, sagte Frodo und wollte nach dem Türgriff greifen.

Flo hielt ihn zurück.

„Bist du bescheuert? Lass die Tür zu!“

„Aber die Viecher machen mich wahnsinnig! Sie machen mir Angst, wenn die da einfach so sitzen und starren!“

„Egal, die Tür bleibt zu!“, bestimmte Marie.

Und auf Marie hörten alle, sogar Frodo.

„Leute“, sagte Marie eindringlich in die Runde. „Wir müssen jetzt alle einen klaren Kopf behalten. Also.“

Sie suchte sich die beiden aus der Gruppe, die augenscheinlich am gelassensten waren.

„Olli. Du machst die nächste News- Wache. David: du bleibst an der Balkontür und beobachtest die Eichhörnchen. Dominik, du machst noch mal ne große Ladung Kaffee. Ihr anderen geht auf die Suche nach allem, mit dem wir uns notfalls verteidigen können, wenn die Tiere irgendwie hier hereinkommen und uns angreifen.“

Sie holte tief Luft.

Dann sagte sie:

„Wir haben im Keller einige Luftmatratzen. Es wäre gut, die hier oben zu haben. Allerdings weiß ich nicht, ob der Hausflur sicher ist. Flurfenster könnten auf sein, oder Kellerfenster, und Eichhörnchen könnten hineinkommen. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob wir den Vorstoß in den Keller wagen sollten.“

Marti, der gerade aus der Küche aufgetaucht war mit einem Schnitzelklopfer in der Hand, sagte etwas angefressen:

„Felix und Jako müssen immerhin auch daher. Die sind sogar noch draußen. Da werden wir uns doch wohl trauen ... Ich gehe jedenfalls in den Keller. Wer kommt mit?“

„Ich“, sagte Frodo, der einen Baseballschläger hielt. Er grinste verlegen. „Haben wir mal für einen Nerdscope gebraucht...“

„Gut“, sagte Marie. „Dann gehen wir drei. Ihr beide seid bewaffnet, und ich werde die Luftmatratzen tragen.“

Alle nickten, und so machten die drei sich auf den Weg.

Marie voller Sorge, ob sie das richtige taten.

Frodo ein bisschen stolz, den Helden spielen zu dürfen.

Marti voller Angst, weil Jako, sein geliebter Jako, noch immer nicht wieder da war.


	4. 14. Februar, gegen 16:00 Uhr

14\. Februar gegen 16:00

Vorsichtig öffneten sie die Wohnungstür und spähten hinaus. Niemand war zu sehen. Weder Mensch noch Tier.

„Also los“, sagte Marie.

Frodo ging voran, den Baseballschläger fest umklammert. Sie tasteten sich von Treppenabsatz zu Treppenabsatz und prüften auf jeder Etage, ob die Fenster geschlossen seien. Erst im Erdgeschoss war ein Fenster auf Kipp. Frodo schloss es, aber es waren weiterhin keine Eichhörnchen zu sehen.

Schließlich standen sie vor der Kellertür.

„Jetzt wird es noch mal kritisch“, sagte Frodo. „Wenn irgendwo ein Kellerfenster auf ist, könnten welche von den Viechern rein gekommen sein. Lasst uns wirklich vorsichtig sein.“

Der Keller, der zum Büro gehörte, lag ganz am Ende des Ganges. Sie gingen langsam, Schritt für Schritt vorwärts, sich immerzu um sich blickend, sichernd. Schließlich kamen sie bei dem Kellerverschlag an. Es war nach wie vor kein Eichhörnchen zu sehen.

Marie schloss das Vorhängeschloss auf.

Sie traten ein.

Dort stand alles mögliche herum, Marie fand jedoch zielsicher die fünf Kartons mit den zusammengefalteten Luftmatratzen darin.

„Gleich so viele? Wieso...?“, fragte Marti.

Frodo grinste. „Haben wir mal für nen Nerdscope- Dreh gebraucht.“

„Aha.“

„Also Jungs“, sagte Marie. „Die Dinger sind ja nicht schwer, nur unhandlich. Aber wenn ihr mir die in die Arme legt, kann ich die alle tragen und ihr geht dann vor und hinter mir und beschützt mich. Okay?“

Die beiden Männer nickten.

Frodo trat als erster aus dem Kellerverschlag auf den Gang hinaus.

„Ach du Scheiße“, brummte er erschrocken. Vor ihnen auf dem Fußboden saßen Eichhörnchen. Ein kleines Rudel, ca. 30 Tiere. In rosa und am glitzern.

Sie saßen da und starrten die drei an.

„Und was jetzt?“, flüsterte Marie.

„Was ... machen die eigentlich?“, fragte Frodo. „Ich meine, die infizierten Menschen beißen ja nicht, sondern küssen. Und die Tiere? Beißen die? Oder kratzen? Oder was?“

„Keine Ahnung“, sagte Marti, „davon war in den News nicht die Rede.“

„Aber viel wichtiger ist doch“, flüsterte Marie erneut, „was machen wir jetzt?“

„Mann, das kann doch nicht sein, dass wir jetzt Angst haben vor diesen kleinen Biestern! Das sind verdammte Eichhörnchen! Das ist doch lächerlich!“, maulte Frodo.

„Aber die sind nun mal gefährlich, Eichhörnchen hin oder her“, wandte Marti ein.

„Ach was“, sagte Frodo. „Ich mache die platt. Ihr rennt so schnell ihr könnt daran vorbei und ich komme nach, okay?“

„Aber Frodo...“

„Nichts aber, nun macht schon!“

Frodo holte aus und stürzte sich mit wildem Gebrüll auf die Tiere, während Marie und Marti den Gang entlang liefen.

Als sie aus der Kellertür schlüpften, schauten sie sich um.

Frodo lag am Boden, ein paar Eichörnchen lagen getroffen um ihn herum.

Doch die überlebenden hatten ihn überwältigt und waren nun dabei, ihn … abzulecken ...?

Tatsache.

Frodo kam wieder auf die Beine. Er drehte sich langsam in Richtung der beiden anderen.

Seine Augen begannen, die Farbe zu wechseln. Sie wurden ... pink... und begannen zu glitzern.

„Rooooooosa ...“ krächzte Frodo und kam tapsig aus sie zu. „Gliiiiiitzer ...“

Marti knallte die Kellertür zu. Sie beide sahen sich entsetzt an.

„Mach das verdammte Vorhängeschloss zu!“, rief Marti hektisch. Marie tat, wie geheißen. Während ihr Tränen über das Gesicht liefen.

„Aber...“

Marti packte sie an den Schultern.

„Hier im Keller kann ihm erstmal nichts passieren.“

„Oh, Marti...“, Marie weinte. Marti nahm sie in den Arm und tröstete sie.

„Komm“, sagte er, wir müssen erst mal nach oben.“

Marti ging voraus, mit dem Fleischklopfer in den Händen. Marie trug die Kartons.

Oben angekommen, klingelten sie. Innen schaute Flo durch den Spion. Er öffnete die Tür und ließ sie rein. Sofort fragte er:

„Wo habt ihr Frodo gelassen?“

Beide sahen verlegen zu Boden.

„Flo“, sagte Marie leise, „die Eichhörnchen haben ihn erwischt. Wir mussten ihn im Keller einsperren.“

Flo schrie entsetzt auf. Dann sank er in die Knie.

„Aber wir können ihn doch nicht da unten lassen! Wir müssen ihn doch retten!“

Er schluchzte.

„Wir haben uns gerade erst gefunden, da will ich ihn nicht gleich wieder verlieren! Vorhin, da waren wir kurz alleine im Büro, und da hat er mir gestanden, dass er sich in mich verliebt hat. Er sagte, er hätte sich nie getraut, es mir zu sagen, aber jetzt, wo wir wahrscheinlich bald alle zu Grunde gehen ... und dann habe ich ihm gesagt, dass ich auch in ihn verliebt bin ...“

Oh Mann. Das war ja nun echt traurig.

Er blickte auf.

„Wir … müssen ihn da raus holen, wir können ihn nicht dort unten lassen ... da geht er doch vor die Hunde ...“

„Nun, wohl eher vor die Eichhörnchen“, sagte David, und bekam dafür von Olli einen Tritt vors Schienbein.

„Nicht lustig, David und nicht hilfreich!“, knurrte Olli.

Marie legte Flo beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Wir können nichts für ihn tun“, sagte sie. „Da unten ist er erstmal sicher, und ich bin sicher, dass es bald ein Gegenmittel geben wird.“

Flo stand auf. Mit hängenden Kopf ging er hinüber zum Konferenztisch und setzte sich auf einen der Stühle. Er stützte den Kopf in die Hände und grübelte vor sich hin.

In dem Augenblick klingelte es an der Tür.

Marti stürzte hin und schaute durch den Spion. Draußen war Felix. Nur Felix. Mit wirrem Haar, schwer atmend, mit entsetzt blickenden Augen. Marti betätigte die Sprechanlage.

„Felix, bist du normal? Und wo ist Jako?“

„Ja, bin ich, lass mich rein!"

Marti öffnete die Tür.

„Wo ist Jako, verdammt!“

Felix stotterte:

„I... i... ich habe ihn verloren.“


	5. 14. Februar, gegen 16:30 Uhr

14\. Februar, gegen 16:30

Ein schluchzender Felix saß am Konferenztisch. Ein panischer Marti sprang wie ein Kobold um ihn herum.

„Verloren? Wie kannst du ihn denn einfach verloren haben? Was ist denn passiert?“

Felix sah ihn verzweifelt an.

„Wir ... wir sind gleich nach deinem Anruf ins Auto, und unterwegs haben wir noch diesen Reporter aufgegabelt und in seine Redaktion gefahren, und alles lief gut, und dann kamen wir hier an, und haben das Auto abgestellt, es war kein Platz direkt vorm Haus, also weiter unten, und dann mussten wir eben ein paar Meter laufen, und dann kamen sie ...“

„Eichhörnchen?“

„Nein, ein paar Mädchen ... zuerst haben wir gedacht, sie beachten uns gar nicht, sie sind an uns vorbei gelaufen ... mit diesem komischen Blick und so ... aber dann hat eine den Blick auf Jako gelenkt ... und er hatte dieses komische Haargummi drin ... pink ...“

„Oh Gott.“ Marti wurde ganz blass.

„Ja, wir sind gerannt, aber eine von denen hat Jako zu packen gekriegt und immer gerufen 'piiiink' und 'gliiiiiitzer' und dann hat sie ihn abgeküsst, und dann hat er sich verändert ...die Augen sind pink geworden ...“

Felix weitere Worte gingen in Tränen unter.

„Wo ist er jetzt?“, fragte Marti leise.

„Er ist da auf der Straße ... das letzte, was ich gesehen habe, ist, dass er auf die Haustür zu geschlurft kam.“

„Wir müssen ihn retten ... es ist meine Schuld ... das Haargummi hatte ich ihm gegeben ... ich nenne ihn immer Prinzessin und necke ihn damit ...“

Marti wollte zur Wohnungstür rennen. David hielt ihn fest.

„Marti, wir können nichts tun!“

Marti schlug ihm mit seinen Fäusten auf die Brust.

„Lass mich los, lass mich los!“

Doch dann schien er sich zu beruhigen.

Er setzte sich an den Tisch, nahm den verzweifelten Felix in den Arm, und dann weinten sie beide und trösteten sich dabei.

Olli, der noch immer das Fernsehgerät im Auge hatte, trat nun an den Tisch heran und sagte:

„Leute, das ganze breitet sich immer mehr aus. Auch die Nachbarländer verzeichnen nun erste Fälle. Scheiße, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass das so schnell geht!“

„Phhh ...“, schnaubte David, „wie soll man Einhörnchen auch aufhalten? Die halten sich eben nicht an Grenzkontrollen!“

Sie sahen sich an. Und jeder von ihnen hoffte und betete in seinem Inneren, dass die Situation irgendwie noch ein gutes Ende finden würde.

Plötzlich fragte Marie: „Wo ist eigentlich Flo?“

Sie liefen los, um ihn überall in der Wohnung zu suchen. Florian Mundt war nirgends zu finden.

Nicht in einem der Büros, nicht in der Küche, nicht im Bad.

Plötzlich hörten sie Steve erschrocken rufen:

„Leute, kommt mal!“

Sie rannten in Richtung seiner Stimme, und fanden ihn im Flur, wo er auf einen Zettel zeigte, der an der Wohnungstür hing.

„Scheiße,“, stöhnte Marie.

Auf dem Zettel stand:

„Leute, es tut mir leid, aber ich muss nach Frodo sehen. Ich hab ihn doch gerade erst gefunden, und ich will nicht mehr ohne ihn sein. Wenn ich nichts für ihn tun kann, will ich lieber mit ihm gemeinsam zu Grunde gehen. Wenn ihr das lest, bin ich vermutlich auch schon ein Pinkie. Verzeiht mir.“

„Scheiße,“, stöhnte nun auch Robin, und alle hatten einen dicken Kloß im Hals.

„Oh Mann“, sagte nun David, „das läuft hier wie in nem schlechten amerikanischen Film. Einer nach dem andern verlässt die Gruppe und stirbt. Und das nicht zuerst der Schwarze und dann das blonde Dummchen gestorben ist, liegt einfach nur daran, dass wir über beides nicht verfügen.“

Marti war wütend aufgesprungen.

„Niemand ist hier gestorben! Und ich hoffe, dass das so bleibt! Und du laberst Blödsinn!“

„Aha“, sagte David und zog die Augenbrauen hoch, „sind wir jetzt also an der Stelle im Film, wo einer ausrastet und der große Streit entsteht? Wo die Gruppe sich in zwei Lager spaltet?“

„Verdammt noch mal!“, schrie nun der sonst immer so ruhige Dominik.

„David, du Idiot, das hier ist kein Film, das ist die nackte Realität!“

Und er verpasste David eine Ohrfeige.

David kam wieder zur Besinnung.

„Tut mir leid, okay?“

Marti seufzte tief.

„Schon okay. Wir sind alle nervös.“

Er drehte sich um. „Ich muss jetzt mal was trinken.“

Und er ging in die Küche, um sich ein Mate zu holen.

Während er die Flasche aus dem Kühlschrank holte, langsam aufschraubte und dann den ersten Schluck durch die Kehle rinnen ließ, waren seine Gedanken unentwegt bei Jako.

Jako, dem Mann, den er über alles liebte. Dem er sein Ja- Wort gegeben hatte. Und dem er gesagt hatte: In guten wie in schlechten Tagen ...

Er schluckte.

Ja, verdammt, er konnte sich gut in Flo hineinversetzen. Konnte gut verstehen, was der getan hatte.

In guten wie in schlechten Zeiten ...

Er fasste einen Entschluss.

Langsam schlenderte er in sein Büro. Dort lag sein Rucksack. Er wühlte darin herum.

Er fand was er suchte: einen rosafarbenden und mit Schimmer versehenen Lippenstift. Jakos Lippenstift. Er wurde etwas rot um die Nase. Na ja, die Spiele, die Jako und er so spielten im Schlafzimmer gingen nun wirklich niemanden was an, und er liebte es nun mal, wenn Jako die Prinzessin gab ...

Das Haargummi war auch das Überbleibsel eines solchen Spiels gewesen.

Er grinste ein wenig, wenn er an die Sache mit dem gläsernen Pantoffel dachte, das war echt heiß gewesen ...

Egal, jetzt ging es um andere Dinge.

Er wollte, so wie Flo, nicht ohne Jako. Er konnte ihn nicht retten, also würde er gemeinsam mit ihm „vor die Eichhörnchen gehen.“

Er marschierte, den Lippenstift in der Hand, zur Wohnungstür.

„Marti, was hast du vor?“

Marie schien beunruhigt.

„Ich gehe zu Jako. Ihr werdet mich nicht aufhalten.“

Und dann rannte er zur Tür, sprintete in den Flur, warf die Tür hinter sich zu und rannte die Treppen hinunter.

„Marti! Marti, du Idiot, bleib hier!“, hörte er hinter sich her rufen.

Scheiß drauf.

Er trat auf die Straße. Jako stand, mit gesenktem Kopfe, ein Stück die Straße runter auf der anderen Seite.

Marti nahm den Lippenstift. Er versuchte, so etwas wie ein Herz auf seine Wange zu malen. Nun, ohne Spiegel würde das wohl eher seltsam aussehen ... egal. Er wollte nur noch zu seinem Mann.

Er lief zu ihm.

„Jako?“

Jako wandte seine Augen zu ihm. Seine pinkfarbenen, glitzernden Pupillen.

„Piiiink, Gliiiitzer, Martiiiiiii...“, knurrte er.

Dann packte er Marti und küsste ihn.

Das letzte, was Marti bewusst wahrnahm, war der Duft von Jakos Haar.


	6. 14. Februar, gegen 17:00 Uhr

14.Februar 17:00 Uhr

Die übrig gebliebenen standen wie versteinert oben im Büro herum.

„Leute“, sagte David finster. „Lasst uns wenigstens einen kühlen Kopf bewahren. Wir müssen durchhalten. Irgendwann wird Rettung kommen, und bis dahin müssen wir durchhalten.“

„Ja“, seufzte Marie. „Es nützt ja nichts, wenn wir uns hier verrückt machen.“

Und sie dachte an ihren Manuel, der im Moment am anderen Ende der Stadt in seinem Büro ausharrte und sich darauf verließ, das sie ebenso stark blieb wie er. Tiefe Sehnsucht packte sie. Sie seufzte erneut.

„Also“, sagte sie, „David, wie ist die Lage, sind die Eichhörnchen noch auf dem Balkon?“

„Im Moment nicht. Die haben sich verzogen.“

„Gut. Dominik und Robin, macht ihr bitte belegte Brote? Und Tee? Wir müssen unsere Kräfte beisammen halten. Rick, du übernimmst Newswache, und der Rest macht sich mit mir daran, die Luftmatratzen aufzupusten und alles an Kissen und Decken zusammenzusuchen, was wir so finden können.“

Sie nickten alle und machten sich an die Arbeit.

Dom und Robin gingen in die Küche.

Dom machte sich daran, Brot aus dem Schrank zu holen, sowie zwei Schneidbretter.

„Dominik, ich habe Angst“, sagte Robin leise.

„Ich weiß, mein Kleiner. Aber ich bin doch da und beschütze dich, so gut ich kann.“

Robin kuschelte sich an ihn.

„Aber was wird aus uns, wenn es kein Gegenmittel geben wird? Ewig können wir nicht hier im Büro bleiben. Ich glaube nicht, dass wir heile aus der Sache raus kommen.“

Dom drückte ihn fest und küsste ihn.

Zu seiner Überraschung ging Robin vor ihm auf die Knie. Also das an sich überraschte ihn nicht, das war normal in ihrer Beziehung, aber ... Jetzt?!

„Dominik, mein Herr“, sagte Robin in seinem unterwürfigen Sub-Ton, „Ich glaube nicht, dass wir das hier überstehen werden, und ich möchte nicht sterben, ohne noch mal Sex mit dir gehabt zu haben.“

Dom schluckte. Ja, zum Teufel, Robin hatte verdammt recht.

„Gut“, sagte er, „dann runter mit deiner Hose, ich werde dich erst für diese Frechheit übers Knie legen und anschließend hier über dem Küchentisch vögeln.“

So geschah es, und sie genossen es beide.

Steve war in ihr Büro gegangen und hatte geschaut, ob sie noch eine Decke übrig hatten. Er und Rick würde auf dem Sofa in ihrem Büro nächtigen.

Rick hatte seinen Posten vor dem Fernsehgerät verlassen. Es gab keine guten Neuigkeiten; das ganze breitete sich immer weiter aus, immer mehr Fernseh- und Radiostationen fielen aus, weil es die Eichhörnchen geschafft hatten, einzudringen ...ebenso Feuerwachen, Polizeireviere ...

Alles ...

Es gab nur noch wenige Bastionen der Hoffnung in Deutschland, und der Rest von Europa versank langsam auch in der Eichhörnchen Flut.

Amerika und Australien hatten dichtgemacht; niemand durfte ein oder ausreisen. Seit einer halben Stunde stand der gesamte Flugverkehr der ganzen Erde still.

„Steve?“

„Ja, Rick?“

„Hör mal, das was hier geschieht ... es ist unfassbar, aber wie es scheint, ist das hier eine Katastrophe ungeahnten Ausmaßes, und ich glaube nicht, dass wir das hier überstehen werden.“

Steve nickte. Und seufzte.

„Steve, ich … wir sind ja erst seit ein paar Tagen ein Paar und haben noch nicht richtig miteinander geschlafen, aber ...“

Er sah Steve tief in die Augen.

„Jetzt, wo wir nicht wissen, ob wir das alles hier überleben ...“

Steve nickte verstehend. Und begann, sich auszuziehen.

Und dann liebten sie sich. Vorsichtig, schüchtern, unbeholfen, aber sie genossen es beide. Und es gab ihnen Kraft und Mut, die ganz verfickte Sache weiter durchzustehen.

Olli hatte David in eines der Büros gezogen.

„David, hör zu. Ich hätte normalerweise noch lange nicht den Mut gefunden, es dir zu sagen, aber ich habe mich in dich ...“

Er schluckt und schwieg.

David sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

'Verliebt,' dachte er, 'wollte er verliebt sagen? Oh ja, bitte bitte ...'

Olli nahm einen zweiten Anlauf.

„ ... in dich verliebt!“

David grinste. Trotz der ernsten Lage fühlte er sich mit einem Mal glücklich.

Er ging auf Olli zu, zog ihn an sich, und sagte:

„Und ich mich in dich!“

Und sie küssten sich lange und innig.

Schließlich sagte Olli:

„Und weil wir ja alle nicht wissen, wie das hier weitergeht ... ich meine normalerweise geh ich mit einer neuen Flamme nicht so schnell ins Bett, aber ... wer weiß, ob wir morgen noch leben, also ...“

David nickte.

„Außerdem gehst du ja nicht mit mir ins Bett, sondern auf die Luftmatratze!“

Er grinste und begann eines dieser Teile aufzublasen.

Kurze Zeit später kamen auch aus diesem Büro eindeutige Geräusche.

Marie und Felix saßen alleine am Tisch im Konferenzraum.

Aus der Küche sowie aus zwei Büros hörte man Geräusche, die man nicht missinterpretieren konnte.

Marie senkte traurig den Kopf.

„Ich wollte, Manuel wäre jetzt hier ...“

Felix seufzte ebenfalls.

Er dachte in dem Zusammenhang an Jako. Na ja, ihm war klar, selbst wenn Jako noch „normal“ wäre, wäre er immer noch mit Marti verheiratet ... aber wenn um ihn herum alle vögelten, konnte er nicht anders , als an den Mann zu denken, in den er seit Jahren heimlich verliebt war. Er fasste in seine Hosentasche. Darin befand sich ein rosa Haargummi, es gehörte Jako, es duftete nach ihm, Felix hatte das heimlich aus seinem Fach im Badezimmer genommen ...

Er drehte es jetzt in den Händen hin und her und seufzte erneut.

Marie ging ins Badezimmer. Sie wollte sich ein wenig frisch machen. Sie brauchte jetzt einfach etwas kaltes Wasser.

Der letzte, der auf dem Klo gewesen war, hatte, so was macht man automatisch ohne darüber nachzudenken, das Fenster geöffnet, um für Frischluftzufuhr zu sorgen. War wahrscheinlich auch nötig gewesen. Allerdings in der derzeitigen Situation eher kontraproduktiv.

Marie bemerkte es nicht, da sie mit ihrem Kopf ganz bei Manuel war. Und sie bemerkte das Eichhörnchen, das durch das Fenster geschlüpft war, erst, als es sich auf sie stürzte und sie abschleckte...

Felix, der noch immer den Kopf auf die Arme gestützt hatte und an Jako dachte, hörte seine Namen.

„Feliiiiiiiiiix ...“

Es klang seltsam. Mit einem Schauer auf der Haut drehte er sich um.

Marie kam auf ihn zu, ihre Augen waren Pink, glitzerten ... und ihm fiel ein, dass er noch immer dieses Haargummi in den Händen hielt.

Und ehe er sichs versah, hatte sie ihn geküsst.

Als die anderen, die inzwischen alle mit dem wichtigsten fertig waren, diese seltsamen Rufe hörten ...

„Piiiiiiink ... Gliiiiiiitzer ...Feliiiiiiiix ... Mariiiiiiiiiie“,

stürzten sie in den Konferenzraum. Marie und Felix lagen knutschend auf dem Tisch, und ihre weit aufgerissenen Augen waren leuchtend Pink.


	7. 14. Februar, gegen 18:00 Uhr

14\. Februar 18:00 Uhr

Die verbliebenen Sechs saßen erschöpft um den Tisch im Konferenzraum.

Sie hatten es, mit Bürostühlen bewaffnet, geschafft, die beiden neuen Pinkies in eines der Büros abzudrängen und dort einzusperren.

Nun saßen sie hier und versuchten, der Situation Herr zu werden.

„Wie konnte es geschehen“, fragte Olli leise. „Irgendwo müssen Eichhörnchen in die Wohnung gekommen sein, aber wo? Ich habe keine gesehen!“

„Jetzt sind wir nur noch zu sechst“, sagte David. „Wir müssen zusammenbleiben und aufeinander aufpassen.“

Die Brote, von Dominik und Robin zubereitet, standen noch unberührt auf dem Tisch.

„Kommt schon“, sagte Dominik, „wir müssen was essen. Wir müssen bei Kräften bleiben.“

Na ja, er hatte recht, und wenn sie ehrlich waren, hatten sie auch Hunger, also langten sie zu.

Sie waren sogar so hungrig, dass Dom und Robin noch mal in die Küche gingen und eine zweite Lage Stullen schmierten.

Marie fehlte.

Ja, klar, die anderen auch, aber ...Marie war die gewesen, die sie alle irgendwie zusammengehalten hatte und gesagt hatte, was zu tun sei, und … na ja, sie war die Seele des ganzen gewesen.

Jetzt, wo sie nicht mehr zur Verfügung stand, wusste keiner mehr so recht, was zu tun war.

Sie starrten auf den Fernseher, der immer dramatischere Nachrichten ausstrahlte; keiner von ihnen sagte ein Wort.

Aus dem abgesperrten Büro hörte man Knutschgeräusche, irgendwann jedoch friedliches Schnarchen.

Na ja, zumindest waren sie sich ziemlich sicher, dass die Pinkies nicht irgendwie bösartig waren, aufeinander losgingen oder dergleichen ... Und die Tür einzuschlagen oder so versuchten sie auch nicht.

Draußen war es inzwischen dunkel.

„Wie es wohl Jako und Marti geht?“, fragte Steve leise. „Wir hätten sie suchen sollen...“

„Ach“, schnaubte Rick. „Und uns auch noch in Gefahr bringen? Und helfen können hätten wir ihnen auch nicht ...“

„Ich weiß.“

Steve war trotzdem unglücklich über ihre Tatenlosigkeit.

„Und den beiden im Keller“, murmelte Olli, „wie es denen wohl geht?“

Sie seufzten, schluckten, erschauerten ... sie fühlten sich alle ziemlich unwohl.

„Irgendjemand sollte versuchen, Manuel anzurufen. Und ihm sagen, was mit Marie passiert ist“, sagte Robin.

Dominik nickte.

„Und Felix und Jakos Eltern und so?“

Sie versuchten es. Allerdings waren wohl die Mobilfunknetze schon zusammengebrochen. Und das Festnetz auch. Es war ein erfolgloses Unterfangen. N Na ja, sie hatten es wenigstens versucht.

„Ist es das jetzt gewesen?“, fragte David. „Geht jetzt die Welt unter, und das wegen kleiner, dummer, frischgefickter Eichhörnchen? Glitzernden, rosa pinken Eichhörnchen? Wenn das keine Ironie des Schicksals ist ...“

„Ja“, stöhnte Steve entnervt, „ich habe immer gedacht, wenn so was passiert, dann reite ich auf einem Einhorn mit Pfeil und Bogen durch die Gegend und rette die Welt ...“

„Idioten“, knurrte Rick, „das ist jetzt kein Moment für blöde Witze.“

„Ach ja?“, kreischte Steve. „Wenn nicht jetzt, wann dann? Wir gehen hier zu Grunde, wir werden überrollt von einer Welle das Wahnsinns aus Pink und Glitzer! Das allein ist schon ein schlechter Witz! Und du willst mir erzählen ...“

Klatsch!

Rick hatte dem hysterisch werdenden Steve eine Ohrfeige verpasst, damit er wieder zu sich kam.

Steve starrte ihn an.

Dann schnauzte er los: „Spinnst du jetzt vollkommen?“

Und dann drehte er sich um und rannte in das Büro der Spacefrogs.

Rick rannte hinterher.

„Hey, wir sollten besser zusammen bleiben!“, rief David ihnen nach.

„Klappe David!“, kam es von Dominik, Olli und Robin gleichzeitig.

Steve stand am Fenster und schaute nach draußen.

Rick trat hinter ihn. Er berührte sanft seine Schulter.

„Steve, es tut mir leid.“

„Nein, schon in Ordnung Rick. Du hast das richtige getan, hast mich von der Palme geholt.“

Er drehte sich um zu seinem Freund.

„Rick, ich habe eine verdammte Angst.“

Rick lehnte sich vor und küsste Steve sanft.

„Ich auch, süßer, aber wir können nichts tun, als abzuwarten.“

Sie gingen zurück in den Konferenzraum.

„Helft ihr uns noch mal, die Wohnung abzusuchen? Ich will wissen, wie das mit Marie und Felix passieren konnte. Irgendwo müssen Eichhörnchen eingedrungen sein“, sagte Olli.

„Verdammt, ich Idiot“, stöhnte David, und schlug sich vor die Stirn. „Als ich vorhin au dem Klo war, hab ich das Fenster aufgemacht.“

„Na toll“, motzte Rick. „Heißt das, wir können jetzt nicht mal mehr ins Bad? Scheiße, und ich muss pinkeln!“

Ja, jetzt war guter Rat teuer.

„Also“, sagte David, „Ich habs verbockt, also bring ich das in Ordnung.“

Er stand auf und nahm sich den Fleischklopfer, den Marti zurückgelassen hatte.

„Bewaffnet euch“, sagte er. „Ich geh da rein, und mach sie platt. Und sollte eins durch die Tür entwischen, müsst ihr es erschlagen,okay?“

„Ich komme mit“, sagte Olli.

„Olli, nein, du...“

„Klappe halten, David. Wir beide oder keiner.“

David seufzte.

Olli nahm sich eine Nudel rolle.

Die anderen schnappten sich die rustikalen hölzernen Frühstückbrettchen mit Griff.

„Mensch“, sagte Robin, „als Marie darauf bestand, die Küche vollständig auszustatten, obwohl es ja nur eine Büroküche ist, hat sie sicher nicht damit gerechnet, dass wir uns damit für die Eichhörnchen Apokalypse rüsten ...“


	8. 14. Februar, gegen 19:00 Uhr

14\. Februar, 19:00 Uhr

Sie standen nun alle vor der Tür zum Badezimmer.

Robin nahm die Klinke in die Hand.

„Okay, Robin“, sagte David, „auf drei machst du die Tür auf, Olli und ich stürmen rein, und ihr erledigt die Viecher, die eventuell entwischen!“

Robin nickte. Dom tätschelte ihn die Schulter.

Sie hielten ihre Brettchen parat. David zählte.

„Eins, zwei... drei!“

Robin riss die Tür auf, David und Olli rannten mit einem lauten Kampfschrei hinein, Robin schmiss die Tür wieder zu.

Der kurze Blick hatte genügt, um zu sehen, dass einige, allerdings nicht all zu viele Viecher im Bad waren. Gott sei Dank war keines entwischt. Aber ... würden Olli und David ihrer Herr werden?

Man hörte Klatsch- und Knallgeräusche aus dem Bad. Und das quieken von getroffenen Eichhörnchen. Dann dass schließen des Fensters.

Und dann:

„Olli, paß auf! Oh Gott, nein, Olli!“

Und dann: „Scheiße! Verdammte Scheiße!“

Noch ein paar wütende Klatscher.

Schweigen.

Dann: „Piiiiink! Gliiiiiiitzer! Daviiiiiiiiid!“

„Neiiiin! Olli!“ Schluchzen.

Die Tür wurde geöffnet, David kam heraus, mit verweinten Augen.

„Sie haben Olli erwischt.“

Dom nahm ihn in den Arm. Er wiegte ihn hin und her. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis er sich etwas beruhigt hatte. Dom geleitete ihn zum Tisch, und brachte ihn dazu, sich auf einen der Stühle zu setzen.

Während David, den Kopf in die Hände gestützt, sich seiner Trauer hingab, und Dom ihn im Arm hielt, machten sich die anderen drei daran, etwas pinkes zu suchen, mit dem sie Olli aus dem Bad locken könnten und in das Büro zu Marie und Felix sperren könnten.

In Martis Büro wurden sie fündig. Dort lag ein mit Herzchen bedruckter kleiner Karton mit der Aufschrift: „Für meinen Schatz Jako zum Valentinstag.“

Ach verdammt, stimmt ja, heute war ja Valentinstag!

Na ja, jedenfalls enthielt die Schachtel pink glitzernde Haargummis, Haarklemmen und anderes.

Ein bisschen musste Steve ja grinsen. „Jako war eben doch eine Prinzessin.“

„Sag nicht 'war', schließlich lebt er noch. Hoffe ich...“, motzte Rick.

„Sorry, hast ja recht.“

Dom nahm eines der Gummis aus der Verpackung.

Dann öffnete er vorsichtig das Badezimmer.

„Olli?“

Olli tappte auf ihn zu. Er wich zurück. Ollis Augen waren ebenfalls Pink.

Dominik ging vor ihm her, bis zu dem verschlossenen Büro. Robin öffnete die Tür, Dom warf das Gummi hinein, Olli tappte dem hinterher, und sie schlossen die Tür wieder.

Es hatte genügt, um einen ganz kurzen Blick auf Marie und Felix zu werfen: beide lagen auf dem Boden zusammengerollt und schliefen.

David war verzweifelt.

„Mein armer Olli!“

Dom winkte die anderen drei heran.

„Leute, wir müssen aufpassen. Nicht, dass er auf dumme Gedanken kommt, wie Flo oder Marti.“

„Verstehen kann ich das schon“, sagte Robin leise. “Wenn du... wenn sie dich erwischen würden, würde ich auch nicht ohne dich weitermachen wollen.“

Dom verpasste ihm einen Klaps auf den Hintern.

„So was will ich nicht von dir hören. Wenn du so etwas dummes tun würdest ... ich würde dir notfalls noch im Jenseits den Hintern versohlen, Kleiner.“

Robin streckte ihm die Zunge raus und erntete noch einen Klaps.

Wieder saßen sie um den Tisch im Konferenzraum.

Den Fernseher hatten sie ausgeschaltet. Er zeigte längst schon kein Bild mehr, nur noch weißes Rauschen. Inzwischen war allen klar, dass die Lage katastrophal war.

Keiner hatte eine Ahnung, wie das hier weitergehen sollte.

Heute Mittag war noch alles in Ordnung gewesen, und jetzt ...

Rick streckte sich.

„Wenigstens kann ich jetzt mal pinkeln gehen“, sagte er, und erntete für diese unsensible Äußerung erst mal einen Tritt vors Schienbein von Steve.

„Was? Ist doch war! Was kann ich dafür, wenn David das Fenster auflässt, nicht meine Schuld ...“

„Rick, Klappe halten!“, motzte Steve.

David hatte anscheinend nichts davon mitbekommen.

David grübelte. Er spürte die Blicke der anderen auf sich ruhen. Er wusste genau was die anderen dachten. Sie wollten verhindern, dass er das selbe tat wie Flo und Marti.

Und sie hatten verdammt recht. Genau das hatte er vor. Sein Leben schien ihm nicht mehr lebenswert, ohne Olli, jetzt wo sie gerade zusammengekommen waren ... Olli war so süß und knuddelig und herzerwärmend ... ach verdammt. Verdammte Eichhörnchen!

Rick kam vom Klo. David stand auf. „ich muss auch mal.“

Rick nickte.

„Kiene Sorge“, flüsterte er den anderen zu. „Durchs Klofenster passt keiner durch. Und ich habs zugemacht.“

„Aber wenn er es aufmacht ...“

David hatte das mitbekommen und knurrte verärgert.

„Ich mach dieses verschissene Klofenster nicht auf! Mann ihr nervt!“

Die anderen zogen die Köpfe ein.

Im Bad angekommen, warf sich David erst mal Wasser ins Gesicht. Er wollte zu Olli. Lieber bei ihm sein und dem rosa Glitzer Wahn verfallen, als geistig gesund (na gut, geistig gesund ist eh relativ, irgendwie hatte hier ja sowieso jeder seine Macke), und ohne Olli weiterleben. Und das letzte, was er spüren würde, würde ein Kuss von Olli sein ... also Scheiß drauf.

Sein Blick wanderte auf die Duschablage.

Da stand ein Duschschaum von irgend so einer Beauty Youtuberin.

Wie zur freakin' Banana kam der hier her?

Ach ja. Hatten sie mal für ein Nerdscope- Dreh gebraucht.

Er nahm die Flasche und sprühte ein wenig auf seine Hand.

Das zeug war rosa. Und glitzerte.

David versteckte die Flasche mit Duschschaum unter seinem Hemd.

Er wusste, jetzt hatte er keine Chance.

Er schlenderte zurück zu den anderen.

Setzte sich wieder.

Sie saßen um den Tisch herum. Schwiegen, redeten, versuchten sich Mut zu machen.

So kam langsam die Nacht heran.


	9. 14. Februar, gegen 22:00 Uhr

14\. Februar, 22:00 Uhr

Sie beschlossen, sich zum Schlafen fertig zu machen.

Die Luftmatratzen waren aufgeblasen, genau fünf Stück. Sie wollten alle fünf gemeinsam im Konferenzraum schlafen, keiner wollte sich von der Gruppe trennen.

Sie machten es sich so bequem, wie es irgend ging.

Sie teilten Wachen ein, jeweils für zwei Stunden. Die letzte Wache, von sechs bis acht, sollte David übernehmen, und Dominik, der vor ihm dran wahr, sollte heimlich mit wach belieben, um ihn an eventuellen Dummheiten zu hindern.

Sie machten es sich auf den Matratzen bequem, bis auf Steve, der die erste Wache hatte.

Er setzte sich auf einen Stuhl, den Laptop auf den Knien, und überflog alle Möglichen Newsseiten im Internet.

Australien und Amerika hatten wie gesagt dicht gemacht. Kein Flugverkehr, kein Schiffsverkehr.

In den USA wurde erwogen, um das komplette Land eine eichhörnchensichere Mauer zu bauen. Eichhörnchensicher. Ja, nee, is klar, dachte Steve.

Erste Fälle traten auf in Nordafrika. Skandinavien war längst überrollt. In Russland waren die Eichhörnchen auf dem Vormarsch nach Sibirien, in Indien, Pakistan, China drehte man panisch am Rad. Japan, Inselstaat, schottete sich ebenfalls komplett ab.

Es war insgesamt beängstigend.

YouTube funktionierte noch, na klar, und es gab von überall aus Deutschland Videos von Bastionen der Vernunft, von Leuten, die ähnlich wie sie, noch ausharrten.

Steve überlegte. Wenn sie die Nacht überstanden, würde auch er ein Video machen.

Die anderen waren zwar der Überzeugung gewesen, wegen der Aufregung sowieso nicht schlafen zu können. Trotzdem hörte Steve schon nach kurzer Zeit von einer Luftmatratze nach der anderen ein ruhiges Atmen oder sogar ein leichtes Schnarchen. Er gönnte seinen Freunden den Schlaf. Die geistige Erschöpfung und emotionale Anstrengung des Tages war wohl zu viel gewesen.

Steve seufzte. Er spürte, dass auch er müde war.

In einem schlechten Amerikanischen Film, dachte er, würde derjenige, der die Wache hat, jetzt einschlafen, und dann würde irgendetwas passieren. Er gähnte.

Nein, er würde natürlich nicht einschlafen. Immerhin verließen sich die Freunde auf ihn.

Er gähnte wieder.

Es war so verdammt still hier, man hörte nur das Atmen der Freunde.

Und das Tropfen des Wasserhahns aus der Küche.

Jeder, der schon mal in tiefer Stille so einen tropfenden Wasserhahn gehört hat, weiß, wie enervierend das ist.

Pling ... pling ...pling ... aaaahhh!

David war hell wach.

Er atmete ruhig und tat als ob er schliefe, aber er bekam genau mit, was in Steve vorging.

Das Schicksal schien zu würfeln, was eher passieren würde:

Würde Steve einschlafen? Oder würde er wegen des Wasserhahns in die Küche gehen?

Die Würfel fielen, als Steven verärgert seinen Stuhl nach hinten schob und in Richtung Küche trabte.

David schlüpfte unter seiner Decke hervor.

Langsam Schritt für Schritt ging er in Richtung des abgeschlossenen Büros.

Drehte ganz leise den Schlüssel um und horchte.

Steve schien in der Küche leise vor sich hin zu schimpfen, da der Wasserhahn immer noch tropfte und es ihm nicht gelang, ihn auszustellen.

David öffnete leise die Tür.

Der Schlüssel fiel laut scheppernd auf den Boden, und Robin, der einen leisen Schlaf hatte, war sofort wach.

„David, verdammt, was machst du da!“

Ruck zuck waren auch die anderen wach, aber es war zu spät.

David war bereits in den Raum geschlüpft.

Er fand Olli, genau wie die beiden anderen, schlafend auf dem Boden.

Er nahm ein wenig von dem Duschschaum, sprühte sich damit die Arme ein und weckte Olli.

Der schaute ihn mit pinken Glitzeraugen an.

Das letzte, was David dachte, war ... hätte es nicht wenigstens ein schönes königsblau sein können, warum ausgerechnet rosa? Und dann verfiel auch er dem Wahn.

„Scheiße, Scheiße, Scheiße!“, schrie Steve und schlug wütend über sich selbst mit der Faust auf den Konferenztisch.

„Du verdammter Idiot!“, brüllte Robin. „Warum hast du nicht aufgepasst?“

„Mach Steve nicht an, wir sind hier alle nervös, und von der Situation überfordert, auch du!“

motzte Rick.

„Benimm dich, Robin!“, knurrte Dom seinen Sub an.

„Ach leckt mich doch,“, schrie Steve unter Tränen und rannte ins Spacefrogs Büro.

Rick lief ihm nach.

Steve drehte hinter ihnen den Schlüssel rum.

„Lass uns hier schlafen.“

Sie kuschelten sich Arm in Arm auf die Couch und es dauerte nicht lange, da waren beide vor Erschöpfung eingeschlafen.

Robin und Dominik kuschelten Arm in Arm, und eigentlich wollten sie wach bleiben... aber kurze Zeit später schliefen auch sie.

Es gibt Dinge auf dieser Welt, also auf der Welt, wie sie gerade im untergehen begriffen war, also auf der bis gestern noch so normalen, uns so wichtigen und wichtig genommenen Welt, die muss man nicht verstehen.

Dazu gehört auch die Frage, wie jemand, ein Architekt oder wer auch immer das gewesen ist, auf die Idee kommen konnte, in die Tür, die von einem aus mehreren Einzelbüros, einem Bad, einer Küche und Lagerräumen bestehenden Großbüro, BÜRO!, in den Hausflur, also nicht etwa nach draußen in den Hof oder aufs Dach sondern in den HAUSFLUR!, eine Katzenklappe einzubauen.

Eine fucking Katzenklappe.

Nun, schon eher verständlich ist es, warum in der allgemeinen Aufregung um das, was hier geschah, keiner von unseren Freunden an diese beschissene Katzenklappe dachte.

Aber genau das war passiert.


	10. Das Ende ... ?

15 . Februar, gegen 3:00 Uhr morgens

Und so kam es, dass in der Nacht ein paar Eichhörnchen, die ein offen stehendes Fenster auf dem Dachboden genutzt hatten, um sich ins Haus zu schleichen, durch die Katzenklappe ins Büro schlichen.

Es war ziemlich genau um die Zeit, als in den USA und auch in Südamerika erste Fälle auftraten. Einige Eichhörnchen hatten es geschafft, an Bord von Flugzeugen, als die noch landen durften, die Ozeane zu überqueren. Eine Mauer hätte der USA nun also auch nichts mehr genützt.

Die Tiere schnupperten und huschten auf leisen Pfoten durch die Bude.

Als sie schließlich Rob und Dom schlafend im Konferenzraum entdeckten, machten sie keckernde Geräusche, wie Eichhörnchen sie eben machen, und dann stürzten sich sich auf leisen Pfoten auf die beiden Arm in Arm schlummernden, und begannen sie abzuschlecken.

Rob und Dom bekamen also nichts davon mit, sie glitten aus dem Traum, den sie so träumten direkt über in einen Traum von Piiiiink, und Gliiiitzer.

Es war ein schneller Wechsel in den Wahn, wenigstens hatte es so keine Angst und keinen Kampf mit sich gebracht.

Steve und Rick hatten nichts davon mitbekommen.

15 . Februar, gegen sechs Uhr morgens.

Es war ziemlich genau um die Zeit, als erste Fälle auch in Australien und Neuseeland auftauchten. Damit war das Schicksal der Welt besiegelt.

Steve erwachte, weil seine Blase drückte.

Rick, tief in seinen Arm gekuschelt, schlief immer noch. Steve küsste ihn sanft auf die Stirn, und öffnete die Tür, die ihr Büro vom Konferenzraum trennte. Halb verschlafen sah er erschrocken das Bild, was sich da vor ihm ausbreitete.

Rob und Dom saßen da, sahen ihn an aus pinken Glitzeraugen. Um sie herum saßen Eichhörnchen, diese scheußlichen Glitzerviecher, gar putzig auf den Hinterpfoten.

Einen Augenblick verharrten alle Anwesenden in Schockstarre, dann gab eines der Tiere einen Quiekton von sich und begann, auf Steve zuzurennen. Der schrie auf und knallte gerade noch rechtzeitig die Tür zu.

Rick fuhr aus dem Schlaf.

„Was ist los?!“

Steve brach in seinem Arm zusammen und schluchzte.

„Sie sind hier drin! Und sie haben Dom und Rob erwischt!“

Rick hielt ihn und tröstete ihn.

Na ja er versuchte es. Aber er war selber mit den Nerven fertig.

Was sollten sie jetzt tun? Sie waren die letzten beiden hier. Und ewig würden sie nicht hier im Büro bleiben können.

Also was blieb ihnen da nur?

15 . Februar gegen 12 Uhr mittags

Es war ziemlich genau zu dem Zeitpunkt, als ganz Südamerika landunter ging. Selbst die letzten Bergbauern in den Anden waren jetzt von den Eichhörnchen überrannt worden.

Als Rick zum ersten Mal aussprach, was sie beide dachten:

„Wir ... haben wohl keine Chance mehr, oder?“

Steve hatte Hunger. Musste aufs Klo. Hatte Durst.

Er hatte Angst.

Er nickte.

Sieht wohl so aus.

15 . Februar, gegen 15 Uhr

Steve und Rick standen gemeinsam, Hand in Hand vor der Tür ihres Büros.

Es war ziemlich genau um die Zeit, als die USA komplett unterging. Selbst im weißen Haus war nur noch die Rede von „Piiiink“, und „Gliiiiiitzer“. (Wobei das jetzt nicht sooo einen großen Unterschied zu vorher machte ... nun ja.)

Steve und Rick sahen sich in die Augen. „Bereit?“, fragte Steve.

„Bereit, wenn du es bist“, zitierte Rick die Edelsteintrilogie.

Dann öffneten sie die Tür.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da fielen die Eichhörnchen über sie her und begannen, sie abzuschlecken.

Das letzte, was Steve dachte, war: na besser so, als von Rob oder Dom geknutscht zu werden.

Das letzte, was Rick dachte war:

Ach du heiliges frischgeficktes Eichhörnchen.

Dann versank auch für sie die Welt in Pink und Glitzer.

15 . Februar, gegen 20 Uhr

Zu ziemlich genau diesem Zeitpunkt ging die letzte Bastion der Vernunft, ein kleiner Radiosender irgendwo im Nirgendwo in den Weiten des australischen Outback vor die Hunde. Pardon, vor die Eichhörnchen.

Nein, genau genommen, der vorletzte, es gab noch eine Forschungsstation in der Antarktis, und dahin waren die Viecher nun wirklich nicht gekommen.

Aber deren Funkgerät war kaputt, und die bekamen vom Untergang der Welt, wie wir es kennen , nichts mit.

Das wars also.

Das war das Ende.

Die Welt, wie wir sie kennen, existierte nicht mehr.

Vorbei.

Schluss, aus, Finito.

Wegen ein paar verdammten, mistigen Eichhörnchen.

Aber ... war das nun wirklich das Ende?

Oder konnte es doch noch Rettung geben?

Konnte von irgendwoher ein Held auftauchen, der alles wieder in Ordnung brachte?


	11. Der Anfang

Nein, natürlich nicht, wo hätte auch jetzt noch ein Held herkommen sollen?

Was?

Die paar Leute in der Antarktis?

Also sorry, aber wenn ihr die gekannt hättet, würdet ihr das nicht sagen. Echt.

Nein, es war viel simpler.

Ungefähr 24 Stunden, nachdem die letzten erkrankt waren ...

...wurden die ersten wieder gesund.

So einfach.

Das Immunsystem der Menschen hatte eine Weile gebraucht, um sich an den Virus zu gewöhnen. Aber dann ging es wie das Brezel backen.

Paar Leukozyten und Blutkörperchen, und so ...

Und zack, war die Sache bekämpft und ausgeheilt.

Weitere 42 später Stunden waren alle wieder gesund, und nach etwa einer Woche war auf der Welt alles wieder beim alten.

Marti und Jako kamen zu sich, in einem Gebüsch am Rande der Straße.

Sie waren eng umschlungen und etwas verlegen; aber sie rappelten sich auf und machten sich auf den Weg ins Büro.

Flo und Frodo erwachten im Keller, auf einer Matratze in einer mehr als eindeutigen Stellung. Auch hier Schüchternheit und Verlegenheit, aber wo sie einmal dabei waren, nun ja ...

und als sie fertig waren, war klar, dass beide froh waren, sich ihre Liebe gestanden zu haben. Sie brachen die Tür zum Hausflur auf, und machten sich ebenfalls auf den Weg ins Büro.

Vor der Tür trafen sie auf Marti und Jako.

Gemeinsam schlossen sie die Tür auf und traten ein.

Sie fanden ihre Freunde, noch als Pinkies, im Konferenzraum und in einem der Büros; aber auf Grund ihrer eigenen Situation beschlossen sie, einfach abzuwarten, und nach und nach wurden auch die anderen vom Wahnsinn befreit.

Was soll man noch groß sagen ... die Pärchen, die während der Krise entstanden waren, blieben bestehen und hielten auch dem wieder einsetzenden den Alltag stand.

Marie genoss das Glück, ihren Manuel wieder zu haben.

Felix litt weiter an Liebeskummer, wenn er Jako ansah ... aber eines Tages würde ihm ein neuer Praktikant im Büro über den Weg laufen, und dann ... aber das ist eine andere Geschichte.

Die Welt als solche nahm ihren Betrieb wieder auf.

Eine Woche nach Ende der Seuche lief beinahe alles wieder wie vorher.

Es hatte nicht viele Tote gegeben. Gut, ein paar Leute waren von Brücken gestürzt und dergleichen, aber der Virus als solcher hatte niemanden umgebracht.

Ein Jahr lang noch herrschte eine Eichhörnchenplage auf der ganzen Welt, und auch wenn die Viecher ebenfalls wieder gesund waren, waren sie doch wirklich nervenaufreibend; es gab Eichhörnchenabschussprämien und so wurde auch diese Flut eingedämmt.

Allerdings dauerte es eine ganze Generation, bis Kinder nicht mehr kreischend davonliefen beim Anblick von Eichhörnchen, sondern wieder riefen:

„Guck mal, Mama, wie niedlich!“

Allerdings ...

Nun ja ...

Wie das so ist, die Menschheit hatte aus all dem nichts gelernt.

Und so kam es, dass eines Abends aus einem Labor am Rande einer Stadt in Deutschland, ein paar Tauben in die Freiheit entkamen ...

Aber das ist eine andere Geschichte, und die werde ich ganz bestimmt nicht mehr erzählen.

* * *

So, Leute, wer von Euch hat Lust, die Geschichte der Taubenapokalypse zu erzählen?

Sollte das tatsächlich einer von Euch tun, dann schickt mir bitte unbedingt ne PN!

Denn die Geschichte will ich dann auf jeden Fall verfolgen!

Eure Ladi


End file.
